Red and White
by sohma-kitty-10-14
Summary: When Tohru and Yuki fall in love, they leave behind two very broken hearts. When those hearts reach out to each other for comfort, they find the strength to hold on. [yaoi, HaruKyo]
1. Prologue: Acceptance

_prologue_

As the Sohma children laughed and played together outside, one lonely figure stood behind the window and looked out with large, crimson eyes. Fiery orange bangs fell in front of his forehead, reminding him that he was the cat; the outcast; the scorned. As much as the little one didn't want to show emotion, tears began to pool in his eyes, and he started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" said a tiny voice. The little one - his name was Kyo - looked up to see another boy standing in front of him; his hair was black and white, signifying that he was the sign of the cow.

"Don't cry," the kid - Haru - continued. "I'll play with you."

"Really?" Kyo whispered. "Y-you don't care that I'm the cat?"

Haru stared at him. "You're the cat? But you seem too nice to be the cat. Everyone else hates the cat."

Kyo sniffed. "I know."

"But that's okay, I'll be your friend." Haru smiled at him. "Come on, let's go play!"

* * *

Ya know, peeps, originally this was a Haru-Yuki fic. But then I read one on this pairing, and HUZZAH! Inspiration hit me! So finally, about half a year after i originally began writing, here is the sexiness that is my fic!

-sohma kitty-


	2. The Kitten and a Very Angry Ushi

"Yuki?" Hatsu-Haru Sohma looked up from his homework to his distant cousin Yuki. "You seem quiet."

"Yeah." Yuki sighed.

"Ayame's visiting?" Haru knew the answer before Yuki nodded.

"He's too much for me sometimes, I swear..." He stood up. "Thanks for helping me with my homework, Haru. I better go - Tohru's going to be worried if I'm not back soon."

"Yeah, that sounds like her." Haru smiled at Yuki. "See ya around, Yuki."

-------------------------

_RIIINNGG!_

Haru jumped at the sound of the phone - it was usually quiet at his house. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Haru," Yuki sighed. "Listen, I'm stuck in a rut here...Ayame and Shigure were in my room, and they..."

"They what!" Haru asked loudly.

"They had a pillow fight." Yuki sighed (Haru sweatdropped). "They got so out of control they tore my room apart...and I am _not_ sleeping in the same room as Kyo. Do you think -,"

"You can stay here for a while, Yuki," Haru interrupted. Yuki sighed with relief.

"Thank you!" he said gratefully. "I'll be over in a minute, 'kay?"

"Okay." Haru hung up the phone and waited. Sure enough, after a few minutes Yuki was there.

"Hello Yuki." Haru smiled at him. "Nice to see you again."

"Thank you very much, Haru," Yuki said. He yawned.

"Go to sleep, you look exhausted," Haru commanded gently.

"Okay," Yuki whispered. Haru led him to his room, and Yuki collapsed on his bed.

"Are you cold?" Haru asked, seeing Yuki shiver.

"It's okay, don't worry about it -," Yuki started to say. Haru jumped in the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him to keep him warm.

"I'm cold too," he said quietly. Yuki sighed and looked up at Haru, conflicting emotions tearing at him.

"Haru, I know you say I'm your 'first love', but shouldn't you only say that when you really loved someone? I mean, when you were _in_ love with someone."

"I think you mean when I _am_ in love with someone."

"That would mean you are in love right now."

"I am." Haru looked intently at Yuki, who blushed.

"Stop kidding around, Haru," he whispered. Haru leaned forward slightly.

"I am not kidding..." He closed his eyes and kissed Yuki on the mouth. Yuki was so surprised that he didn't react one bit.

"I mean it when I say you were my first love...and you still are," he said softly. "I care for you so much, Yuki. Don't you know that?"

"Of course I know that." Yuki touched his face gently. "I care for you too. I'm just...surprised." He sighed.

"Haru...I don't feel like that about you," he said. Haru's stomach dropped.

"You...you don't?" he whispered.

"I care for you very much, Haru, and you know I do," he said. "But...I just asked Tohru to be my girlfriend. She said yes."

-------------------------

"Kyo, I'm sorry," Tohru whispered. Kyo sighed.

"Nah, don't be. You can't help who you love, Tohru. So don't worry about it." He smiled at her, and she smiled back before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're very sweet, Kyo."

-------------------------

Kyo sat on the roof and sighed, trying not to cry. _I love her so much...she's the only one who's ever truly accepted me for who I am, and yet she's in love with that stupid fucking rat!_ Tears slid from his eyes as he mourned his unrequited love for Tohru.

-------------------------

The next day at school Kyo barely spoke to anyone, even Tohru - when he did talk, she was the only person he was nice to. Everyone else was lashed out at, especially Yuki.

_CRASH!_

Loud banging noises were heard from down the hallway, and the students all jumped. "What on earth -?" the teacher began. Shouts were heard, and immediately everyone ran into the hallway to watch. Immediately Kyo, Yuki and Tohru recognized the source of destruction.

"Oh no," Yuki mumbled.

"_Black Haru_," Kyo sighed. Tohru blushed and stood behind Yuki.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL STARING AT!" Haru screamed. Kyo and Yuki shoved through the crowds to get to Haru.

"Haru, what are you doing?" Yuki asked, reaching out for him.

"_Don't touch me!_" Haru screeched, a hint of anguish in his voice as he ran into the torn classroom. Kyo sighed and followed him.

"Where are you going _baka neko_?" Yuki snapped. Kyo glared at him but said nothing.

"Who's there?" Haru growled as Kyo walked in.

"Alright Haru, what the hell's going on today?" Kyo asked.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" he yelled. "I'VE BEEN LED ON FOR HALF OF MY LIFE BY SOMEONE I WAS FUCKING IN LOVE WITH! AND THEY JUST THREW IT BACK IN MY FUCKING FACE! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL RIGHT NOW!"

Kyo jumped. "What are you talking about?"

"How can you not know?" Haru cried, anguish and pain coming to his voice and face.

"Oh," Kyo said, understanding what he meant. "Yuki?"

Haru looked up. "Yuki..." He stopped and tried to wipe away fresh tears, but they came too fast.

"Why the hell did you even love that prissy boy anyway?" Kyo snorted. Immediately he knew he shouldn't have said that, because the look on Haru's face nearly made _him_ fall to pieces. Then, without warning, Haru burst out crying.

"I loved him!" he wailed. "I still do...dammit Kyo, I don't know what to do! I've chased him for years and he just..." Haru looked down. "He just ignored me. Every time I tried to hold him he'd get mad. It's like I was always in his way..." He sighed.

"I am a fool."

Kyo walked over and (cursing himself silently) wiped his tears away. "Don't say that, Haru. That damn rat has no idea what he's lost. And I'm sorry for snapping. I'm just a little pissed..."

"Tohru?"

"Yeah." Kyo sighed. "I guess that makes two of us, huh?"

"I guess." Haru shrugged and sighed.

"Haru, do you have any idea of how much trouble you're in?"

"Shit," Haru swore. Kyo laughed, and Haru raised an eyebrow.

"I...oh man, I'm sorry, it was the way you said it..." Kyo choked between laughs. Haru smacked him gently on the side of the head.

"Weirdo."

Kyo glared sarcastically. "You should talk, cowboy."

"Now now, the kitten doesn't need to bring the claws out."

Kyo blushed. "Kitten?" he asked. "_Kitten!_"

"What?" Haru asked innocently. Kyo walked over to him.

"Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really love Yuki? Like, the way I was in love with Tohru?"

Haru nodded sadly. "I did. A part of me still does..." He felt tears fall down his face again, and again Kyo reached up and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry, Haru," he whispered. Haru smiled sadly and leaned into Kyo's chest.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry about Tohru." He felt happy again when Kyo wrapped his arms around him.

"Yeah, me too." He sighed and rested his hands on Haru's head, running his fingers through his silky hair. _You were my only friend, Haru. You're the only one I can really turn to now._ "But there was someone else too."

"Who's that?" Haru asked curiously. Kyo shook his head.

"Never mind. They'll never feel the same way either." He began to cry. "I hate it."

"Hate what, Kyo?"

"It's not fair!" Kyo yelled, breaking away from Haru in anger. "Just because I'm that stupid motherfucking cat I'm supposed to be alone! It's not my fault and nobody gets it..." His tears fell freely down his face and neck. "But I guess it's obvious that nobody would want to love a..." He choked on his last word.

"..._monster..._"

Haru stood and walked to where Kyo sat on his knees, lifting his chin. Unshed tears threated to spill from Kyo's crimson eyes.

"Kyo," he whispered, "you aren't a monster."

"Yes I am," Kyo sobbed, refusing to meet Haru's gaze. "I drove my mother insane. I killed her..."

"What happened to her wasn't your fault." Haru leaned forward and held Kyo's face in the palm of his hands. "When I look at you I don't see a monster."

"What do you see then?" Kyo snapped bitterly. Haru nudged their noses together gently.

"I see a beautiful person," he said softly. Kyo looked up at Haru with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You're beautiful, Kyo." Haru smiled and wiped the tears from Kyo's face. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Kyo only nodded, too shocked to do anything else. Haru sighed.

"Could you take me back?" he asked. Kyo smiled.

"Yes." He led Haru out of the classroom, and by now everyone had heard their conversation. Yuki and Tohru were bright red; she was on the verge of tears.

"Haru, Kyo," she whispered, "I...I'm so sorry!" She began to sob. "I had...no idea...you were hurt so badly..."

"Oh Tohru, don't cry," Kyo said, patting her back. "Everyone gets hurt in life. You can't help who you love and that's that." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on, where's the sunny Tohru?"

She sighed in relief. "Okay, if you say so..."

Kyo turned back to Haru, who was staring longingly at Yuki. "Haru, you okay?"

"No," he whispered. He looked at Kyo with pain and heartbreak in his eyes. "I probably won't be for a long time. But thanks for caring anyway."

Kyo sighed. "I'll see ya later then, Haru." He started to walk away, but Haru latched onto his wrist.

"Wait..." He pulled Kyo into a warm embrace, feeling safe in the older boy's arms. At first Kyo was taken aback, but then he nuzzled his face into the younger boy's hair and relaxed; Haru's scent was light and subtle, and as Kyo inhaled it he felt tingles go up and down his spine.

"Kyo..." Haru whispered, his lips brushing Kyo's neck. "Thank you. You've made me feel so much better." Kyo wanted so badly kiss him right there, to show the world about his other crush; he lifted Haru's face and, for a fleeting instant, let his tongue catch the sweet taste of his breath.

"Can I come over after school, Kyo?" Haru whispered, his eyes shining. Kyo melted on the spot and gave Haru a nod.

"I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Yay for fluffy, cheesy goodness! -ducks to avoid bombs- Hey, what the crap! I like a little bit of cheese, thank you very much!

Ah, well, hope you likey so far. I'll keep updating soon. For my YukiKyo fic, What Lurks Behind My Hatred, I've hit a minor bump in the road. Originally I planned to put in enough yaoi to last a lifetime. But I don't know if I can beat my tenth chapter. Heheh, I'll try, just because I love you guys.

Thanks for reading!

-sohma kitty-


	3. Stormy Days

The next day Kyo walked to Shigure's house to wait for Haru. He felt guilty that he hadn't waited at school, knowing Haru's poor sense of direction, but brushed it off. After his homework was done he went out and sat on the roof. Instead of the sun, however, thick, black clouds greeted him, and almost immediately it began to rain. Kyo felt weary instantly, and he knew he had to find Haru before dark, so he set out to find him.

After a few moments, however, thunder cracked through the air, and lighting lit the sky. Kyo grew worried; where was Haru? Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder, and it was but a few feet away from him. A yelp was heard, and he headed towards the noise.

"Haru!" he screamed. As if on cue, Haru, who was extremely frazzled (and soaking wet...hot!), jumped through the trees.

"Kyo!" he cried.

"What the fuck happened!"

"I got lost." Haru sighed. "I'm sorry, Kyo -,"

_POOF!_

Kyo had transformed into the cat, and after a moment his bright orange fur was sopping wet. Haru picked up the dripping cat and sighed.

"Where's Shigure's house?" he asked.

"Straight ahead," Kyo mumbled. After a while, they were back at Shigure's house, and Haru ran inside quickly. Nobody was home, but there was a note:

_Kyo,_

_If you're back before us, we went to the market. See you in a while!_

_-Tohru_

Haru smiled. Tohru was such a sweetheart; he hoped she and the others were okay. Then he turned to Kyo.

"Come on, baby kitty," he said sweetly. Kyo growled at him.

"What the hell did you just call me, cowboy?" he asked as Haru pulled him into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and dried off the cat quickly before returning to the main room and sitting down with Kyo in his lap.  
"Haru, what -," Kyo started to talk, but Haru reached up and stroked his fur gently, and as much as he didn't want to admit it...the cat had to admit it felt pretty nice.

Suddenly a low sound emerged from the cat's mouth, and Haru grinned. "I didn't know you could _purr_, baby kitty."

"Oh, will you just be quiet!" Kyo snapped, embarrassed. He didn't know for sure, but if he was human he knew his face was probably the color of his hair right about now. Haru lifted the cat's chin and looked into his deep crimson eyes.

"But I think it's cute," he whispered sincerely. "I think everything about you is cute." He smiled and scratched the cat's ears dotingly; Kyo leaned forward and nudged his cold, wet nose against Haru's cheek, purring quietly. Haru smiled warmly at him.

"Baby kitty," he said sweetly, lying on his side. Kyo curled up beside him and nestled into his chest when suddenly -

_POOF!_

He turned back into a human, and with a yelp he fell off the couch. "Dammit, where are my clothes?"

"Uh-oh," Haru said. He'd forgotten them! Kyo figured this out by the look on his face and sighed.

"It's okay, Haru," he whispered gently. Then he sneezed.

"You getting sick on me, baby kitty?" Haru asked.

"No, it's just chilly today." He sighed. "I'm so fucking cold..."

"Take a shower." Haru smiled as Kyo nodded and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. After a few minutes Haru decided to sneak in on his little kitty. Silently he walked in and stared at Kyo, who didn't seem to notice him.

He was wrong. "Do you honestly think, Haru, that I'm that oblivious?" Kyo asked, turning to grin at him. Haru shrugged.

"Meh," he said indifferently, sitting on the counter. "I was just checking on you."

"More like checking me out," Kyo smirked, licking his lips slowly.

"Oh shut up," Haru said, blushing. Kyo turned the water off and shook his head like a cat would after falling in a lake; only now his hair was slightly messy, hanging in his eyes like he was a goth with orange hair.

"That's a sorry excuse for a hairstyle, you know that?" Haru said playfully. Kyo's crimson eyes glittered as he wrapped a towel around his waist, and he gave Haru a warm smile. It was the first time Haru had ever seen Kyo smile genuinely, and it gave him chills.

"Like your hair is any better," Kyo laughed, walking over to him. Haru ran his fingers through his soaking fiery hair, almost flirtatiously, and stepped closer to Kyo.

"Cowboy," Kyo said, wrapping his arms around Haru's hips, "what are you up to now?"

"What makes my baby kitty so suspicious?" Haru said sweetly. Kyo blushed.

"..._your_ baby kitty?"

Haru turned red also. "Oh, I - um, that is -,"

"If you say so." Kyo cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips and remained near Haru's face, their breath mingling together in the thick, steamy air. Kyo looked up at him, fear of rejection in his eyes.

"Did you just...?" Haru started to say, touching his mouth. It tingled from Kyo's warm kiss, and he found himself wanting more; he leaned closer and cupped Kyo's chin in his palms before letting his tongue dart out to lick his lips. Kyo let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, pushing up against his body. Then he parted his lips and caught Haru's tongue, sucking it gently and giving it a few soft, tiny lovenips.

"Mnh, Kyo, that feels nice..." Haru smiled and returned the favor, kissing Kyo tenderly while running his fingers through his hair. Soon they pulled away, gasping for breath. Haru licked his lips seductively, staring at Kyo with an intense, smoldering gaze; he slid around behind him and linked his arms around his waist.

"Kyo," he whispered, "do you like it when I do this?" He leaned forward slightly and began to nibble on his ear, kissing and sucking the tender skin. Kyo let out a soft gasp of surprise and almost fell over as his legs began to feel wobbly.

"No...don't stop," he moaned as Haru's lips pulled away. Haru chuckled quietly, and Kyo growled in frustration. "Dammit, Haru, you're such a tease!"

"Yep." Haru reached up and traced Kyo's lips with his fingertips, becoming almost completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Hey cowboy," Kyo said quietly. "You know how I said I liked someone else?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I was talking about you." Kyo closed his eyes and placed a tiny kiss on Haru's cheek. Haru smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist again.

"I'm glad to hear that, baby kitty."

* * *

Ooh, Kyon-Kyon loves cowboy! I must say, this is one of my favorite yaoi pairings. It's so damn hot. I'm sorry, but it is!

Hope you likey so far; gomen nasai, but the actual sex isn't coming until much later. This is one of my longer fics.

Tell me what you think so far!

-sohma kitty-


	4. PDA

Yo, what's kickin! Sorry, hyperness. Hyper is good, mmyes...

Sorry for not updating. -bows incessantly- _Sumi masen, sumi masen, sumi maaaaaaaseeennnnnnnnn..._But seriously, homework is a bitch.

This, I think, is a cute chapter. I apologize ahead of time for making Haru such an uke. Originally he was, but the more I wrote, the more I thought, "My goodness, Kyon-kichi _must_ be uke! Or it will surely be a sign of the apocalypse!" Okay, it's not exactly what I thought, but it's pretty close. But in this chapter, Haru's such an uke it's almost scary.

Now then, my peeps, on with the show!

* * *

Soon the rain outside froze and turned to snow. Haru's stomach growled loudly.

"Hey baby kitty, you got anything to eat around here?" he asked Kyo, who shrugged.

"If you like ramen, yeah."

Haru nodded and cooked the noodles, and after a while he sat next to Kyo at the table. Kyo grabbed Haru's chopsticks and grasped a few of the ramen noodles.

"Hey, not fair," Haru whined. Kyo smiled and held the noodles in front of Haru's mouth.

"Open up, cowboy," he purred. Haru blushed and ate the ramen, and before long he had finished his entire meal. Kyo put the dishes in the sink.

"Now then -,"

BOOM!

Thunder crashed outside, and the electricity went out. "AWW, FUCK IT ALL!" Kyo yelled. It was pretty dark. He could hear Haru whimper.

"K-Kyo," he stammered. Kyo looked at him.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark," he said jokingly. Haru sniffed, and Kyo bit his lip. You idiot, he's probably embarrassed now! He scolded himself silently and crouched down near Haru.

"I'm sorry, Haru, I didn't know...but don't worry. I'm here, you don't have to be afraid," he whispered soothingly, lifting his distant cousin's face. Slowly Haru nodded.

"I'm going to go find some candles, okay?"

"Okay."

Kyo returned a moment later, cursing under his breath. "Shit...only one motherfucking candle in the whole damn house..." He put it in a candle holder and sat next to Haru; tears ran down his face, and Kyo sighed.

"You alright, cowboy?" he asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Haru nuzzled his face into Kyo's chest and clutched his shirt.

"I'm scared!" he whispered. Kyo smiled and hugged him.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Haru." He found himself feeling protective of Haru, but he didn't mind in the least.

"Thank you, Kyo." Haru looked up and placed a gentle, affectionate kiss on Kyo's chin, his eyes sparkling in the candle's dim light; Kyo returned the kiss, his lips meeting Haru's neck once before pulling away.

Suddenly the candle went out, and Haru let out a whine. "Kyo..." He began to cry again, and Kyo lifted his chin.

"Shhh," he said softly, putting a finger to Haru's lips. "It's okay, Haru, I'm here now..." He pulled Haru into a warm embrace, wrapping a blanket around him to keep him from getting cold.

"It's scary, Kyo," Haru stammered, holding Kyo tightly around his hips. Kyo stroked his hair and smiled at him - he thought Haru was so adorable.

"Don't worry, Haru, you're safe. I'll protect you," he said, easing Haru's head onto his shoulder. Haru nodded andclose his eyes, nuzzling against Kyo's neck. "Night, Haru."

"Night, Kyon..."After a while they both fell asleep.

-------------------------

The next morning, Kyo woke up before Haru and sighed. The weather was much worse, if that was even possible. At this rate Kyo knew they would probably be snowed in for a few days. Oh well, more time to spend with -

_Haru!_ Kyo remembered, and looked down. Haru's head rested in the curve of Kyo's neck, a contented smile on his face. Occasionally he would stir and nuzzle his nose against Kyo's warm, soft skin, and then he would kiss him and fall back into sleep. Kyo smiled and held him tightly.

"Morning, studboy," he purred in his ear.

"Hello to you too, sex kitten." Haru opened his eyes and sighed. "Damn, it's a fucking blizzard now."

"Yeah." Kyo leaned over and kissed his lips gently. "Are you okay? You seem nervous."

"I just really hate the dark..." Haru nuzzled into Kyo's arms. "I must seem so stupid."

"No, it's okay to be afraid of something." Kyo lifted his chin and gave his lips a few soft lovenips, trying to help him relax. "I'm here, baby, you don't have anything to fear...I promise. I used to be afraid of the dark too. Remember how I always had to help you find the bathroom when we were little?"

Haru nodded slowly and turned pink. "Well," Kyo continued, "whenever it was really stormy and dark, I'd always get really scared. But then I'd see you and think, 'How the hell can he not be scared!' So I'd always try to be brave to impress you, but also because I didn't like to see you upset or crying. I wanted to protect you," he admitted shyly. Haru smiled.

"Why do you think I wasn't bawling my head off?" he asked. "Because I knew my Kyo-kitty would keep me safe."

Kyo felt his heart flutter, and he kissed Haru gently on the lips. "That's so nice, Haru, thanks."

"Well, it's true." He looked outside at the falling snow and shivered. "I'm kind of cold."

"Come on, let's go." Kyo pulled him into the bathroom, and soon Haru was in the shower. Kyo got the chills looking at his body - he was absolutely gorgeous. His chest was perfectly toned, his arms firm and muscled, and his skin was lightly tanned. Haru turned and looked at him, a sultry air about him that added to his sex appeal.

"Hey," he said. Kyo jumped.

"Y-yeah?"

Haru smiled. "You've been staring for about five minutes. I need a towel."

Kyo nodded and returned a moment later. "Well, ya gonna get out or what?" he asked. Haru nodded and climbed out, and Kyo wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Kyo," he whispered, "it's still really dark..."

"I know, baby, it's okay," Kyo said, kissing his cheek. "Come with me." He pulled him into his own room and onto the bed, stroking his damp hair affectionately. Haru looked up at him with big, frightened eyes and whimpered.

"Shhh," Kyo said softly. "Don't be scared, baby, don't be scared." He leaned down and kissed Haru's neck softly, trying to still his cries. After a moment, Haru relaxed and closed his eyes, nuzzling closer to Kyo.

"Kyo," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"...hold me." Haru kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around Kyo's hips, and Kyo did the same.

"Hatsu-Haru?"

"Yes, baby kitty?"

"Will you..." Kyo blushed. "...will you be my boyfriend?"

Haru looked up at him with wide eyes. "Me?"

"I'm sorry..." Kyo turned away in shame, but before he could say any more Haru pulled his lips into a deep, hard kiss on the lips.

"Yes," he said between kisses. "I'd love to..." He smiled and licked Kyo's lips, and Kyo looked up.

"You would?"

Haru nodded and snuggled tightly against him. "Mm-hmm." He kissed him gently on the neck and ran his fingers up and down Kyo's sides. "I love my baby kitty...so much..."

"I love you too," Kyo whispered, holding him. Haru moved up and placed soft kisses on Kyo's ears - being the cat, Haru knew that having his ears touched was something he loved. Indeed, after a moment Kyo began to purr softly.

"You sound so hot when you purr," Haru murmured. Kyo moaned.

"Stop...teasing...me." He licked Haru's lips and kissed him.

"But it's fun," Haru whined playfully. "And it's sexy." He smiled and held onto Kyo's body tightly before looking out of his window.

"Hey, it stopped snowing," he said. Kyo looked up.

"Yep. Maybe it'll melt after a few days." He smiled. "Until then, we're home alone."

* * *

Kyo had been right - after another three days, the snow was now slush, and the rest of the family had returned home: Yuki, Shigure and Tohru.

"Hello, Kyon? We brought you some miso!" Shigure laughed. Kyo came out of his room and yawned, closely followed by Haru, who was holding his boyfriend protectively around the hips.

"Say that again?" Kyo said.

"I brought you some miso!" Shigure repeated, grinning. Kyo scowled at him and flipped him off.

"Yeah? Well you can go fuck the miso, you _baka inu_!" he snapped.

"You know he hates it, Sensei," Haru said with a glare. Yuki looked at Haru.

"Since when do you care about what Kyo hates, Haru?" he asked curiously. Haru smirked and ran his fingers lightly across Kyo's waist.

"It's for me to know and you to find out." Haru turned to Kyo again and smiled shyly, adoration shining in his eyes; his grip around Kyo's waist tightened slightly, and he gave Kyo's mouth a few quick, gentle nips. Kyo's heart melted, and he nuzzled his face into Haru's soft hair.

"You're so cute," he whispered, draping an arm around Haru's shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby kitty." Haru kissed his neck gently and smiled up at him.

Shigure whistled. "Whoa, I guess we've missed a lot in the last week, eh, you two?"

Tohru squeaked. "I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations!" she said, clapping her hands together with joy. Yuki stared at Haru.

"I never thought you were capable of sinking so low, Haru," he said. Kyo looked up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively.

"I mean that I never thought Haru would resort to being in a relationship with a...a monster like you."

Kyo's heart stopped beating for half a second, and he looked down. Hot, acidic tears began to burn his eyes, and they fell down his cheeks. "Fuck you," he growled. "I'm not a...monster..."

"If I was your mom, I'd have killed myself too," Yuki hissed. Kyo sank to his knees.

"Stop it...just don't say anything!" he yelled. Haru glared at Yuki.

"Take that back," he growled. Yuki ignored him, and Haru knelt beside Kyo.

"Oh God...he's right," Kyo said.

"Shhhh...it's okay, Kyo-chan," he said softly, kissing his neck. Kyo stood and ran off into his room, slamming the door, and when Haru turned back to Yuki his other personality had come out.

"Yuki, you son of a bitch," he said threateningly, taking slow steps towards him. Yuki backed away.

"Haru, calm down," Shigure tried to say. Haru glared at him.

"Shut up, _baka inu_." He turned back to Yuki, and suddenly White Haru returned.

"How the hell could you say something like that? You know Kyo's mom is a sore spot for him and you said it anyway. I don't think you'll ever know how that feels, Yuki. Nobody will...not like Kyo." He turned away and walked into Kyo's room, sliding into the bed next to him.

"Hey, baby kitty," he said in his ear, wrapping an arm around Kyo's slender waist.

"Hi Haru." Kyo snuggled into his boyfriend's arms and held him tightly, crying into his neck.

"Don't cry, baby kitty," he whispered, wiping Kyo's tears away. "Don't listen to Yuki...he's wrong about you. You're beautiful and you always will be."

Kyo nodded and gave Haru a watery smile. "Thank you, Haru-chan." He leaned forward and caught Haru's mouth in a tender, appreciative kiss, giving his bottom lip a soft love bite.

Thank you, he said wordlessly into Haru's mouth.

-------------------------

After the snow was gone, the four teens were ready to head back to school. Haru waited patiently while Kyo opened his locker and put his backpack inside.

"Goddamn, you're slow," he laughed. Kyo shrugged indifferently.

"We got ten minutes before class starts, I don't see why I got to hurry," he said. Haru pouted.

"That's obvious. So we can make out, duh." Haru slid in front of his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his neck, pretending to bite at his lips. Kyo smiled and looked around quickly before leaning forward and kissing Haru's neck.

"You should know better than to tease me at school," he purred.

"I don't care...this feels...really nice..." Haru moaned softly. Kyo kissed his lips once.

"Ready for class?"

"I've been ready for a long time." As they walked to class, Haru draped an arm around Kyo's shoulders, and Kyo slid his around Haru's waist; soon they had to part.

"I'll miss you today, baby kitty," Haru said sadly.

"We'll see each other at lunch." Kyo kissed his lips. "Have a nice day, baby. Love you."

"Love you too, koneko-chan." Haru smiled and walked into class, and Kyo sprinted across the school to his own class. There were still a few minutes until the bell would ring, so he just sat there, thinking about Haru.

-------------------------

At lunch, Kyo waited patiently for Haru to arrive - not that he was hard to spot. His black and white hair stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd of students. Haru made his way over to Kyo and immediately gave his lips a kiss.

"Hi, koneko-chan," he said. A few students turned and stared at them - did they just kiss!

"Hey." Kyo smiled and sat down next to his boyfriend, snuggling close to his warm body. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too." Haru leaned in and kissed him again, harder and more passionately this time, and by now more people had noticed.

"Let's eat, I'm starving," Kyo said. He immediately dug into his ramen noodles while Haru sat patiently and ate some sashimi. After they were done they sat in comfortable silence, Haru leaning into Kyo's arms.

"You're so fucking sexy," Kyo whispered.

"Damn straight." Haru grinned and kissed his neck softly. Kyo moaned.

"Not now...don't tease me," he whined.

"Oh, fine."

-------------------------

After school Kyo waited at Haru's locker; when he arrived he slid around the corner. Then he snuck up behind Haru and wrapped his arms around his hips, kissing his neck gently.

"You coming home with me?" he asked.

"I guess, if you want me to." Haru turned and embraced him tightly. "Anything for my koneko-chan."

Kyo smiled and nodded before leading Haru outside to where Tohru and Yuki waited. Yuki stared at Haru oddly.

"What's the matter? Is there something in my teeth?" Haru deadpanned.

"You've got a bruise on your neck." Yuki pointed, Haru blushed, and Kyo grinned.

"Interesting story behind that," he said. They walked to Shigure's house, Yuki and Tohru walking ahead and talking while Haru patiently followed Kyo around; then he slid his hand slowly into Kyo's palm, his fingers tentatively entwining with the others. Kyo turned to Haru and gave him a warm smile, his finger stroking Haru's hand.

"You're adorable," he said. "I love you..." He closed his eyes and leaned forward, licking Haru's lips and kissing down his neck.

"I love you too, kitten." Haru smiled and climbed onto Kyo's back, holding on tightly and kissing his cheeks as they continued home.

-------------------------

"Oi!" Kyo yelled as he walked in. "Shigure! We're home!"

"I figured that much out," the dog said, poking his head out of his room. Kyo carried Haru to his room and pounced on the bed.

"You know, baby kitty, it's the weekend." Haru grinned and kissed his boyfriend on the neck. "I was thinking I'd stay over with you..."

"I was hoping you'd say that, baby," Kyo purred in his ear. He closed his eyes and kissed him once on the cheek. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well...I'm kind of hungry," Haru said sheepishly. Kyo laughed.

"Okay then, let's go eat." They scampered into the kitchen, and suddenly Haru got a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"I know," he said. He opened the freezer, and his head popped out again a moment later to reveal him eating...

A large, orange popsicle. Kyo grinned.

"I didn't know you were so kinky, Haru." He wrapped an arm around his waist. "Are you gonna share?"

"Well duh," Haru said, shoving the popsicle into Kyo's mouth. Kyo sputtered for a moment before biting off a chunk.

"Your turn to share." Haru leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips, trying to get the popsicle out of Kyo's mouth. Both fought fiercely for it until it melted; then Kyo relaxed and kissed him tenderly on his neck.

"Just when I thought you couldn't taste any better, you prove me wrong," he said. Haru laughed.

"Jeez, that's corny."

* * *

Mwahah. Sexiness. I made this chapter long to repent for not updating in forever. So yes, be grateful. No, I'm just joking, it's been my fault.

Haru: Kat, you bitch, you made me a pansy.

Kyo: What the hell! Why do you always pick on me? As if one fanfiction with me and Yuki wasn't enough!

Haru: YOU PUT HIM WITH YUKI! You smart ass motherfu -

Kat: DOWN BOY! Easy, there, don't get so out of control. I mean, I'm putting a lemon in here, you know.

Kyo: Really? Sweet! That's what I'm talking about!

Kat: Yeah, but not for a few more chapters.

Haru: ...goddammit...

Kyo: C'mon, Har, let's go...

Haru: Aww, Kyon wants his catnip, hm? (Haru and Kyo walk away, holding hands)

Kat: So romantic! -sniffles- Thanks for reading, see you again!


	5. Shattered Spirit

-gasp- Can it be? Two chapters in one freaking day? You betcha:) Because I love you peeps. But mostly because I'm impatient.

Angst is ahead, peeps. And _yes_, queen-of-sadism, I know I suck at angst. So please have mercy. It's going to contain violence, but also a lot of drama -oh my g!- and mental torture. So if that thing rocks your socks -cough cough- QUEEN OF SADISM!- cough cough- then please, carry on. If not, then don't say I didn't warn you, okay?

One more thing...possible, erm, _rotten_ lemon in this chapter. Nothing horribly explicit, but it's part of the M rating. So yeah, beware.

Another thing: I don't know if this is in the manga, but in this fic, Haru hasn't seen Kyo's true form yet. You'll understand when you read this chapter why this is important.

Oh yeah, and I don't own Furuba. For the love of God, if you people are reading this then you should obviously know that:)

-kat-

* * *

-One month later-

"Hey, Yuki, where's Kyo?" Haru asked.

"Don't ask me, I have no clue. Did you look on the roof yet?" Yuki sighed. Haru scampered outside and jumped onto the roof; sure enough, Kyo was sitting there, staring out at the sunset. Haru leaned over and kissed him once on the cheek.

"Hey, kitten," he said softly. "What's up?"

When Kyo didn't answer, Haru looked up at him and jumped. Tears were streaming down his face rapidly. "Kyo! What is it? What's wrong!" he cried. Kyo looked up at Haru but said nothing. Haru pulled him into his arms and wiped his tears away.

"Don't cry, baby kitty. What's wrong, hmm?" he asked gently.

"It's...graduation. Tomorrow," Kyo choked. Haru nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Why?"

Kyo bit his lip until it bled. "There's something...I haven't told you yet. About graduation day."

Haru lifted his chin. "You can tell me anything, Kyo, it's okay." He smiled and kissed his forehead. "It won't change the way I love you."

Kyo pulled Haru closer and kissed him once on the lips, softly but deeply. "I love you too...and I won't ever love anyone else. I promise..." He held him tightly and said no more, and together they watched the sun descend in the sky.

-------------------------

The next day, as the last name on the graduating list was called, screams of joy and celebration were heard throughout Kaibara High School. Kyo smiled as Haru cheered loudly before pulling him into a warm kiss on the lips. Haru grinned and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you," he whispered in his ear. Kyo smiled sadly, a single tear falling down his face.

"I'd love it if you could," he said quietly.

"I'm sure you would," said a chilling voice. The boys jumped.

"Akito!" Haru said. They both bowed instantly, though Kyo did so reluctantly - hate radiated from his entire body. Akito nodded in acknowledgement.

"Come with me, we're waiting outside." He led them out of the school to where a huddle of people stood - all were Sohmas, except for Tohru. Even Kazuma was there, which Haru found a little odd; then again, he was particularly close to Kyo.

"Congratulations to all the graduates," Akito said softly. He turned to Kyo. "Anything you'd like to say before we leave?"

"We?" Haru asked. Kyo nodded and turned to Haru slowly, tears welling in his eyes.

"Haru...all the cats before me...where did they wind up?" he choked.

"The...'cage,'" Haru whispered. Kyo nodded, and as realization hit him, Haru's eyes widened.

"No, that can't be right -,"

"If I had beaten Yuki in a fight before now, I would have been free. I didn't win, Haru. I realized a long time ago that I never could." The tears finally fell down his cheeks, and he looked away. "I'm...I'm sorry..."

"NO!" Haru shouted, pulling Kyo into his arms. He burst into tears and kissed him tenderly.

"I won't let you go! I won't! It's not your fault you're cursed by the cat! YOU AREN'T A MONSTER THAT NEEDS TO BE LOCKED AWAY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. His black side came out, and he rounded on Akito.

"You son of a bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you! Kyo's not a monster! HE'S JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT!" He turned back to Kyo and held onto him tightly.

"I'll never leave you," he vowed. "I'll always love you. I'll get you out of there."

"Haru," Kyo whispered, kissing his cheek, "I love you...but I want you to move on...and be happy..."

"No! You're the only one who can make me happy, Kyo!" Haru wept. Kyo lifted his chin and kissed him softly on his lips.

"It's alright, love," he said gently. "I will see you again." He looked up and began to draw away. "You...have to learn to let me go..."

Haru clutched his wrist. "But I don't want to let you go," he cried. Kyo nodded as tears fell down his face again.

"I know, Haru," he murmured. "Me neither." This time, Haru's grip loosened, and Kyo walked over to Akito.

"Are you ready?" Akito asked. Kyo glared at him viciously.

"I'll never be ready to go with you," he hissed. Akito smirked and led him away - away from his friends, his life, and his Haru.

* * *

That night, Haru went outside and ran through the Sohma estate, looking for his little Kyo. Eventually he came to the main house, and he heard someone singing quietly. He knew it was Kyo - his kitten had a beautiful voice. He felt tears sting his eyes, and he followed the music.

"Kyo," Haru said as he found the 'cage'. Kyo jumped and turned around, looking through the bars.

"Hatsuharu!" he cried. "Why are you out so late! It's dangerous, someone could hurt -,"

Haru cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips. "Because I miss you...so much..." The stinging tears fell down his face, and he began to cry. "It breaks my heart."

"Don't be sad for me, I'm still here with you." Kyo smiled slightly and reached through the bars to touch Haru's fingertips.

"I can still talk to you," he whispered. "I can touch you, and laugh with you, and kiss you..." He looked up and nudged his nose against Haru's.

"Kyo..." Haru gripped his hand tightly. "I promise that I will get you out of here. And when I do, I'm going to spend the rest of my days with you."

Kyo smiled at him. "Haru, you're so adorable." He kissed his cheek. "You should go. I don't want Akito to find you. And I don't want you getting kidnapped."

"Okay, okay." Haru kissed his boyfriend gently on the forehead. "I love you so much, Kyo."

"I love you too Haru," Kyo said.

* * *

The next morning, someone shoved Kyo awake. He looked up.

"Haven't you bitched enough for one week?" he snapped at Akito. He glared at Kyo.

"I think the monster needs some manner lessons," he growled. He pushed Kyo onto his back and sat on his waist before tying his hands to the poles with rope.

"Let me outta here you bastard!" Kyo shouted.

"I think not," Akito said, binding his feet to the wall also. He turned and slowly removed his kimono until it lay forgotten on the ground. Then he turned back to Kyo, who was trying hard not to show his fear.

"Stay away from me," he said. Akito paid no heed and unzipped Kyo's jeans with his teeth.

"STOP THAT!" Kyo snapped. Still Akito did not stop, and Kyo screamed.

"NO!"

* * *

When Haru went to visit that night, he knew something wasn't right - he didn't know why, he just knew that something had gone terribly wrong. He was afraid for Kyo; he couldn't hear his singing in the cold winter night. All he could hear was the wind blowing in his ears and the rustle of a few dead leaves on the sidewalk.

Finally he reached Kyo's cage. "Kyo!" he whispered loudly. "You awake?"

A moan was his response. "H...aru..."

"Kyo? What's wrong?" Haru asked. Kyo's face appeared, pale and sickly, before Haru. His eyes were dull and slightly glazed over, with pain dancing within them. He shivered greatly.

"What the hell happened!" Haru asked. Kyo looked away.

"I'm sorry, Haru..."

"For what, baby?"

"I'm...so dirty...I'll never go back...I can't..."

"What are you talking about?" Haru was confused.

"He made me...he raped me..."

The words hit Haru like a punch in the stomach. "WHAT?"

Kyo bowed his head. "I'm sorry...I didn't fight...I tried to, Haru, I really tried," he wept, looking up at him with agony written all over his expression. "I'm sorry -,"

"Shhh," Haru whispered, pressing his finger to Kyo's lips. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his forehead, stroking his hair lightly as he did so.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he murmured.

"It wasn't your fault, Haru." Kyo kissed his cheek, tears falling from his eyes. "I'd give anything to hold you right now..."

"I would too, baby kitty." Haru reached out and held Kyo's hands in his own, kissing his fingertips. "I miss you so much."

Kyo nodded and sighed. "I miss you a lot too." He kissed Haru once on the forehead. "I'll always be here waiting for y -,"

Kyo froze suddenly and looked behind Haru, frightened by what he saw. Haru turned and jumped.

"Akito-san!" he cried. Akito glared at them both before reaching for Kyo's wrist.

"Akito, no!" Kyo screamed. "Not in front of -,"

With that, Kyo's bracelet was pulled off, and he transformed. Haru watched with wide eyes as his kitten now morphed into something much more terrifying.

"- Haru..." Kyo's voice faded, and he looked up at Haru with fear shining in his catlike eyes. Haru shook with terror.

"What...is that?" he whispered.

"That is the monster I have been referring to," Akito snarled at Kyo. Tears welled in Kyo's eyes and spilled down his face.

"Haru, it's me," Kyo stammered, reaching for Haru slowly. Haru backed away, and Kyo felt his heart break.

"Please, Haru...don't pull away from me..." Kyo was horrified and ashamed of himself. "It's me. It's Kyo..."

"Everyone was right about you...you're hideous," Haru said quietly. "You're absolutely disgusting." The stench in the air sickened Haru.

"No, Haru, don't say that," Kyo pleaded, trying again to touch Haru's hand. Haru slapped it away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" he yelled. "Don't ever come near me or speak to me again you disgusting monster!" He jumped to his feet and ran away, back to his own house.

Kyo let out a cry of misery. He had lost everything - first his freedom, his life, and now the only one who loved him. He couldn't see past my face...past my ugliness, he thought in sorrow. He promised he'd always love me...how could I have expected him to keep that promise! Kyo curled into a ball and slid into the corner of his cage, sobbing himself to sleep.

* * *

Haru sat in Shigure's kitchen the next morning, not responding to anything. Not even Tohru's cooking could jolt him from his trance.

"Hatsuharu," Shigure said, looking up from the paper, "tell us what's wrong. Don't try to tell me otherwise, I know something's up," he added. Haru stared at Shigure, yet barely saw him as his thoughts consumed his entire conscious.

"I saw Kyo's true form."

The room fell eerily silent, and the others looked up at Haru. "You did?" Yuki said quietly.

"What happened?" Tohru asked.

"It was last night. Akito took off his bracelet."

"What did you do?"

Haru looked down. "I...I ran. I ran away from that...that thing."

"Don't you still love him?" Shigure asked.

"I..." Haru bit his lip. "No. I don't." He stood and walked away from the table, up to Kyo's old room to sit and think.

"Haru, can I come in?" Yuki said softly.

"Yeah." He looked up at the silver-haired boy he used to love and sighed. "What is it?"

"Is there anything I can do? You seem...upset. And tense."

"I loved a monster, Yuki, of course I'm upset. I wanted to vomit when I saw him." He looked up at him again. "Can I ask a favor of you, Yuki?"

"Anything, Haru."

Haru pulled him onto the bed. "I need you to get my mind off of him. Just once is all I ask." He gave Yuki a pleading look.

"But...Miss Honda -,"

"I won't tell her." Without waiting for a response, Haru kissed him and pulled him under the blankets.

For that whole day, Kyo sat but a couple miles away, not knowing that the one he loved was having sex with his worst enemy.

* * *

-ducks to avoid bombs- Oh dear, I'm an evil little bitch, aren't I? Hmm...what's Kyon-kichi going to do when he finds out -?

Black Haru: YOU. EVIL. BITCH. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.

Kyo: I'll second him on that, yeah.

Kat: Please, readers, would you speak at my funeral? Because I'm screwed...

See you again...hopefully...


	6. I Want My Kitten Back

My dear Lord, you peeps get THREE chapters! Yes, I know, I'm sexy...rawr.

On with the show, sorry for that cliffy back there...but I love to torture people.

Maddie, you see what you've done to me? -sigh- Oh well, sadism is fun. :) heheh...

ON WITH THE SHOW, MY PEEPS!

* * *

The next day, Yuki felt awful, and pulled Tohru aside. "Honda-san," he whispered, tears running down his face, "there's something I need to tell you." 

"Yes?" she asked brightly. "It's okay, Yuki-kun, you can tell me anything. Don't cry." She patted his back, and he got it over with.

"Yesterday I had sex with Haru."

Tohru stared at him, struck completely dumb by his confession. "You...what?" she whispered, feeling her heart crack slightly. He began to bawl.

"I'm sorry, Honda-san," he cried. "I had no right to do this. I'll understand if you hate me."

"Oh, Yuki!" she sobbed, kneeling beside him. "I could never hate you!" She kissed his cheek. "People make mistakes. We're only human. And it took a lot of courage for you to tell me that on your own. We'll work through this, I promise. I still love you."

He looked at her with shock. "I...oh Tohru!" he wept, hugging her.

POOF! A rat sat in Tohru's lap, and she petted its soft grey fur. They would be okay - but she couldn't help but wonder about Kyo.

* * *

"Haru," Shigure sighed that afternoon, "let me tell you a story. About two years ago, Kyo had a massive crush on a girl in his class. She liked him a lot, too, and eventually they started dating. They grew as close as you are with him right now." 

"But Akito -,"

"Yes, let me get there. Akito found out and removed Kyo's bracelet in front of the girl. She rejected him completely, and it got to the point where she only threw words of hate towards him. Her memories were erased, and she never spoke to Kyo again." He looked down at Haru. "That first time, Kyo's anguish almost killed him."

Haru bit his lip as Shigure walked away. He realized just then what he had said. _Kyo needed me and I left him. I promised him I'd never leave him and I went back on my word. How could I have said that to him? I spent so much time reassuring him that he wasn't a monster and then I just threw it back in his face. He must have been so scared and ashamed of himself...he didn't want me to see..._

He jumped up and ran to the main house, dashing to the cage.

"Kyo!" he cried. "Kyo, where are you?" He looked inside the cage and saw Kyo sitting there, back in his human form. He was crying into his hands and shaking with sobs.

"Yuki was right," he wept. "I'm a monster...I even scared Haru away..." He pounded his fist against the wall until it bled. He was covered in wounds - scratches, scrapes, and bite marks lined his skin. His shirt was torn and laying on the ground, and some spatters of blood were visible on the walls - written in the crimson liquid was Haru's name, a picture of a cat, and random words of sorrow.

How could I have left him and let Akito do that again? Haru screamed in his mind.

"Oh Haru," Kyo whispered. "I miss you so much..."

"I missed you too, baby kitty."

Kyo jumped and turned around, tears dripping from his eyes. "Hatsuharu?" he said, shaking with fear. Haru nodded, but at this Kyo turned back around and grabbed a piece of shattered glass from the ground.

"Why are you here, Hatsuharu?" he asked, pressing the shard to his arm and dragging it down.

"I wanted to talk to you," Haru said softly, cringing at the line of blood trailing across Kyo's skin. "About... what I said."

Kyo gave a small, hollow laugh and dug the blade further into his flesh. "Have you come to mock the monster?" he asked, a cynical tone dripping from his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very fucking well what I'm talking about," Kyo snapped. "Why the fuck are you here? To tell me how fucking worthless I am? To throw every fucking thing you ever said back in my face? To pour salt in my goddamn wounds! You can't say anything that you, Akito, or anybody else hasn't already said, so get it the fuck over with and leave me alone!" Tears poured from his eyes and ran over the cuts on his cheeks and neck.

"So what's new with everyone else?" he said curiously, the bitter tone never leaving his voice. "Yuki better be treating Tohru well..."

Haru flinched, and Kyo glared at him. "What is it?"

"Kyo," Haru whispered, "something happened."

"Is Tohru okay?" he snapped.

"She's fine. But...Yuki...I sort of -,"

"Spit it out, Haru, my life won't get any worse!"

"We had sex."

Kyo's eyes grew wide. "You...and that kuso nezumi...?" Kyo's gaze grew cold, but he couldn't hide the break in his heart any longer. He didn't hold back his tears.

"I'm sorry, Kyo, I'm so sorry," Haru cried. Kyo looked into his eyes.

"Is there anything else that you wanted to tell me before I burn in hell?" he growled.

"Please, don't leave me," Haru pleaded. "I love you."

"How the hell can I trust you again? I gave you my heart, Haru!" He looked down again. "And...I'm not taking it back..."

Haru tried to touch his hand. "Kyo, I -,"

"Go."

"But I -,"

"Leave now...please..." Kyo gazed into Haru's eyes pleadingly. "I just have to be alone, Haru...if nothing else, will you please just...go away?"

Haru sighed and bowed his head. "Anything for you, koneko-chan..." He gave Kyo's lips one last, tender kiss, tears running down his cheeks. Then he turned and left, leaving Kyo alone and screaming.

* * *

The next morning, after Akito had nearly beaten the shit out of him, Kyo opened his eyes and looked around. The autumn sun spread light and warmth through his cage.

_Maybe I could just die here. If I waste away into nothing...maybe everyone can forget that I even existed at all. And I could just learn to burn in hell..._

"And how is my little monster this morning?" came Akito's voice. Kyo didn't look at him.

"Go fuck yourself, why don'tcha?" he said. Akito smirked.

"Why would I do that when all I have to do is tie you up? Who would I be fucking then?" He walked up behind Kyo and shoved him against the wall.

"No resistance today, you wretched creature?" he said, licking the back of Kyo's neck. "Could it be that your heart has nothing left to fight for? After your precious cow deceived you?"

"Shut the fuck up, you son of a bitch."

"You know why he left you, of course," Akito continued, ignoring him. He tied Kyo to the wall. "Because you're the cat. You're a vile, disgusting creature...he knew others rejected you. Why should he be any different, hmm?" By now Kyo's clothes were torn shreds, and in one swift movement Akito ripped them from his body.

"And now, my horrid little monster, I shall make you pay for your existence..."

* * *

Soon, a month passed since Kyo and Haru had spoken. Kyo just sat in his cage all day and waited for night to pass, when Akito would beat him and rape him. Slowly, his conscious began to shut down; he had nothing to live for without Haru.

The hot summer sun beat down on a certain black-and-white-haired teen, who walked to the main house with determination. He was not going to leave without Kyo, that was certain. But to his horror, he found Kyo lying in the cage with a bandage over his eyes.

"Kyo!" he cried. "Kyo, are you awake?"

The older teen turned his head towards Haru, who began to weep. "Hello, Haru."

"Please come home with me," Haru begged. "I promised myself I would not leave here without you. I'm not going to break my promise."

Kyo bit his lip. "Why would you save me?" he choked. "You're all right about me. I'm a fucking monster..." He looked away in sorrow.

"Kyo," Haru whispered. "Come here."

Kyo obeyed and moved closer to Haru, who reached through the bars and touched Kyo's face. Tears fell down Haru's cheeks as his fingers stroked Kyo's hair, their faces so close that each could almost taste the other's lips.

"Don't ever say that again," he said, his voice trembling in an effort to hold back his sobs. "We are not right about you. You are not a monster."

Kyo didn't seem convinced. "But..."

"Shhhh," Haru said, pressing a finger to Kyo's mouth. "I did those things because I'm a stupid, shallow jerk, and it took me until now to realize that..." Haru bowed his head and began to cry, clutching Kyo's hands in his own. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am and how badly I've screwed up. Please say it's not too late to say that...I just want my baby koneko-chan back! Oh Kyo, I love you and I don't ever want to lose you again! I want you to always be at my side!" He leaned forward and locked Kyo in a hard, passionate kiss on the lips, winding his fingers into his hair and pulling him in deeper with every flick of his tongue.

After they broke away, Kyo lifted Haru's chin and touched his face. "I have one more thing I must do."

"What's that?" Haru asked. Kyo reached for his wrist and pulled off the bracelet, and within seconds Haru was once again face-to-face with his full curse.

"Kyo," Haru choked out, reaching for Kyo's hand. Tears fell from Kyo's blinded eyes, and tentatively he touched Haru's fingertips.

"This is who I am," he said softly. "If you're going to run, then go now."

Haru began to sob, but his fingers entwined tightly with Kyo's. "I'm not going anywhere without you ever again. I promise."

At this Kyo let out a cry and pulled the bracelet back on, rushing towards the bars to see Haru again. Haru leaned down and placed a soft, sweet kiss on Kyo's lips, his tongue brushing against his mouth.

POOF!

Kyo was now a little kitten, and he crawled to Haru slowly. "I've been nothing without you," Haru said, lifting the kitten into his arms. He kissed his soft orange fur and held him close. "I've missed you so much, love, can you ever forgive me?"

The koneko looked up towards him. "I hate what you did, Haru..." Kyo leaned forward and licked Haru's cheek once - it was a cat kiss. "But I love you and I never want to be away from you again."

Haru began to weep, and he buried his face against Kyo's warm fur. "Thank you so much," he cried. "I'll never do this to you again, I promise. Come on, I'll get you out of here." Haru placed the koneko in his pocket and took him back to his house; he brought him into the bathroom and placed him in a small basin.

"I promise I won't let you drown," he said softly. Kyo nodded as the basin filled with hot, soothing water, and Haru washed him off gently; he was covered in injuries and was very docile in his current condition. Kyo began to purr as Haru stroked his back.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Haru asked worriedly.

"No, of course not," Kyo said. Haru rinsed him off and wrapped him in a towel, but while he dried him off he transformed again. Before him stood a very wet - and very naked - Kyo, who looked at him in horror.

"...please, don't look at me," he cried, trying to hide himself. Haru was astonished at his self-consciousness - but then he saw the fading wounds on Kyo's body, and it all fell into place. He walked closer to Kyo and sighed.

"Did Akito do this to you?" he asked quietly. The other didn't let out a response other than a single falling tear, and Haru touched his face, only to see him flinch.

"It's alright, little koneko-chan," he whispered, stroking his cheek. "Don't be afraid." He reached out slowly and put his hands on Kyo's slender, delicate hips, nudging his nose against his forehead.

"This," Haru said, touching a festering, raw slash on Kyo's chest, "is not your fault. You didn't ask for it to happen." He pulled Kyo gently against his own body, his fingers sliding up and down his hips, and kissed his cheek. "Don't ever listen to a word that he says. It's not true about you. All that matters -," Haru laid his hand over Kyo's heart, "- is what's in here."

Kyo broke down sobbing. "I'm so afraid," he finally confessed, burying himself into Haru's chest. "I'd rather die than go back to him."

"He'll never find you. There's no way in hell I'll let him get to you again." Haru pressed his forehead against Kyo's and gazed longingly at his soft, pink lips; slowly Kyo's head came to rest on his shoulder, and Haru kissed his lips once.

"Never again will he hurt you," he whispered, stroking Kyo's cheek. "I'll die ten thousand times and still never let him do that." He wrapped Kyo in a towel and laid him on his bed, burying his face in his neck. Kyo reached up and clutched Haru's shoulders tightly, holding him close and never letting go.

"I love you Haru," he said softly.

"I love you too Kyo."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Too long? Too short? Too...freaking weird? Hope you likey, there be lemon ahead! Within about two or three chapters, I believe...ah, shower lemon! Rawr! Sexy!

Okay, peeps, I gotta go. I'm so tired...

-kat-


	7. Happy Birthday

Ah, it feels great to be back on track after an absence from updates! Thanks for being patient, peeps.

I don't know what Kyon-Kyon's actual birthday is. So I'm aware the timing is probably inaccurate. Oh well, screw it.

**Possible lemon in this chapter, peeps. I'm not responsible for any mental scarring you may encounter...so HAH!**

Thanks for the reviews, you guys, that makes me so happy! Oh, and to Queen-of-Sadism-sama...yay! You likey my angst! Woohoo!

Okay I'm good now. Also, beware the fluff of this chapter. Fluffy, I tell you, FLUFFY!

Much love from your favorite evil yaoi fanatic authoress!

-kat-

* * *

The next day Haru woke up feeling like he was forgetting something. He stared down at a peaceful, sleeping Kyo, who seemed to be smiling in his dreams. 

"Mnh...Haru..." he moaned, still sleeping. Haru smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Shhhh..." Haru held him tightly and sighed when suddenly it hit him: today was Kyo's birthday.

_Aww, dammit! What am I going to get him?_ Haru thought frantically. Then an idea popped into his head, and he grinned.

"Kyo, wake up," he said. Kyo stirred and yawned.

"Hey," he whispered, placing a kiss on his mouth. "What's up?"

"I have to go out for a few minutes," Haru said quickly. "Listen to me carefully - I'm locking all the doors in case someone comes to find you. Stay away from windows and try to not make a lot of noise while I'm gone."

Kyo frowned. "But Akito -,"

"I'll only be gone a little while," Haru reassured him. Kyo nodded.

"Hurry back, okay?" he said. He kissed Haru on the lips and smiled. "Have fun."

Quickly Haru ran into the forest, not stopping until he reached his destination: a small pond, which led into a creek. He looked in the dirt for a few minutes, searching for an orange stone. He found one after a while - it was shiny and glittery, sparkling when the light hit it.

It was a tiger eye stone. Haru smiled and dashed back home, locking the door quickly behind him once safely inside.

"Haru?" Kyo called out nervously.

"Yeah, it's me." Haru walked into his room and kissed Kyo's forehead. "I'm going to go work on something for a while. You can do whatever you want...unless it's about sex, then you have to wait for me," he added. Kyo giggled and blushed.

"I'm just going to sleep for a while longer." He kissed Haru's neck and fell back into slumber. Quickly Haru set to work.

* * *

Later that evening... 

"Kyo! Dinner's ready!" Haru called. Kyo walked out into the kitchen and kissed Haru's neck.

"And what did you make?"

"Stewed leeks." Haru smiled as Kyo glared at him. "I'm just kidding, baby kitty, don't have a cow. I made you your favorite."

"Ramen!" Kyo almost yelled. He jumped onto Haru's back and held on tightly, placing tiny kisses on his neck. "Thank you, baby."

"No problem." Haru smiled and gave him his bowl, and they sat on the couch.

"This ramen's good," Kyo said.

"I'm glad you like it." Haru kissed his cheek. "Now I have something to say..."

"What's that?"

"Happy eighteenth birthday, my fiery little sex kitten," he whispered, nipping his ear gently. Kyo smiled shyly and let out a soft purr.

"Thank you so much, love," he said. "It means a lot to me."

Haru immediately held out the gift he made - a necklace with the tiger's eye stone hanging from it - and placed it around Kyo's neck. Kyo gasped.

"For me?" he breathed, holding the stone pendant in his palm.

"Yes, you." Haru reached up and closed Kyo's fingers around it. "I found it in the river...I wanted to see you smile." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kyo's soft lips. "Happy birthday, my little Kyon-Kyon. I love you."

Kyo looked up at Haru disbelievingly. "I - you didn't have to - wha - thank you so much," he stammered, tears spilling from his eyes. He leaned forward and embraced Haru tightly. "I will treasure it always..."

Haru smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad." He reached up and held Kyo's face in his hands, wiping the tears from his eyes and stroking his cheek. Slowly he leaned forward until their lips were barely touching, and he slid his tongue along Kyo's lips flirtatiously.

"Haru," Kyo whispered, "I..."

"Shhhh," Haru said softly, pressing his finger to Kyo's mouth. "I love you too..." He kissed Kyo once and grinned.

"You know what's kind of funny?"

"What?"

"You're older but you're the uke."

Kyo turned beet red. "I'm the _WHAT?_"

Haru smirked triumphantly. "It's not a bad thing, Kyo." He wrapped his arms around Kyo's hips. "It's just one of the many reasons I love you."

Kyo smiled up at Haru and held him tightly. "God, Haru, I love you so much..."

"I love you too sexy," he said.

* * *

For the next two days, Kyo and Haru lived comfortably without a single thought of Akito. Kyo began to cheer up after his incident, while every so often he snuck up behind Haru and kissed his neck. If Haru was in a good mood, he would make Kyo a bowl of ramen and feed it to him just because he felt like it; he loved to please his kitten. 

Ring, ring, ring!

"I'll get it," Haru said, reaching over to grab the phone. "Hello?"

Kyo stood and looked over in his direction, becoming mildly alarmed by Haru's tone of voice. "What? Oh, uh, no...he isn't here. Why? ...I'll call you if I see him, Akito-san, I promise. _Sayonara_." He turned to Kyo with a grave face.

"I had no choice, I had to promise that I'd take you back if I found you..."

"YOU WHAT?" Kyo screeched. Haru looked away, his body shaking.

"I...I'm sorry..."

But as Kyo looked over, he heard Haru laughing. "What's so funny?" he snapped.

"I crossed my fingers. You really think I'd do that?" he giggled. Kyo turned bright red..

"You fucking cowboy, you scared the shit outta me! Don't fucking do that!" he yelled, tears falling down his face. Haru walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Do you really think I'd just hand you over like that?" he asked, his breath tickling Kyo's ear. Kyo shut his eyes and buried his face into Haru's neck.

"I don't know," he stammered. "I've never had a true friend before you...and it's so hard to trust you, even now." He looked up with tears staining his cheeks. "I hate that place...and to think I would have to go back to it...to him...and have him rape me again..." Kyo shuddered in fear, and Haru pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kitty," he whispered. "I never meant to frighten you. I'd never give you away like that. I don't give a fuck about what that bastard wants me to do." He lifted Kyo's chin and kissed his nose. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"I love you too." Kyo nuzzled into his chest. "I'm sorry for being so sensitive."

"I would be sensitive too, don't be sorry." Haru smiled. "Come on, whaddaya say we go make your favorite food?"

Kyo looked up again. "Really?"

"Oh wait, I forgot, we're out of meow mix," Haru teased sweetly. Kyo blushed and smacked him.

"Don't get my hopes up," he laughed, leaping into his arms. Haru carried him into the kitchen and set him on the counter before kissing his neck.

"One more thing I forgot to give you," he said softly, holding up a tiny ring with an orange stone on it. "I never did ask you properly."

Kyo jumped, tears falling down his cheeks once again. "Haru, you're not -,"

"Shhh," Haru whispered, pressing a finger to Kyo's lips. He sank to his knees and reached for Kyo's hand.

"Kyo," he continued, looking up. "I love you. I've loved you since the day I first saw your messy orange hair. And I want to stay with you always and forever."

Kyo looked away. "I can't...I couldn't do that to you. Do you know what people would say about you if they knew? How miserable they'd make you because of your relationship with a monster like me?" he cried. Haru didn't think twice - he slid Kyo's bracelet off, and immediately he transformed.

"No, Haru, don't look at me!" he yelped, curling into a ball. Haru grabbed his shoulders and lifted his face until they were just inches apart.

"I don't care what people say, dammit!" he said. "I don't give a fuck about them because they don't matter to me! The only thing I care about is you. All of you. I wouldn't care if you were stuck like this forever, you're still my Kyo-kitty. So I'll ask you like this." He lifted Kyo's chin tenderly and stroked his cheek for a moment, gazing into his wide, purple, cat-like eyes; then he placed a tiny kiss on his lips.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered. Kyo began to weep, and he slid his bracelet back on. Once he was back in his human form, he fell into Haru's arms. He wrapped his arms around Haru's shoulders and cried into his neck.

"Yes."

At his response, Haru pulled Kyo into a soft, tender kiss, their tongues caressing the other's lips in a manner both heated and shy. Haru reached up and stroked Kyo's chin until he purred quietly; then he lifted his hand.

"Here," he said softly, sliding the ring onto his finger. Kyo smiled.

"Oh Haru, thank you." He ran his fingers over the stone and hugged him. "It's beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you." Haru smiled a bit. "Kyo, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Haru."

"Will you trust me?"

Kyo lifted his face and looked towards the sound of Haru's voice. "What do you mean?" Haru lifted him up and carried him into the bedroom; then, after setting him on his feet again, he reached up and began to unbutton Kyo's shirt.

"I won't make you do anything that you don't want to do," he said. "I promise. All I want is just a moment with you, and only you...and the rest of the world gone." Haru slid the shirt gently from Kyo's shoulders and let it fall to the ground, and soon they lay on the soft sheets and blankets.

"Haru?"

"Yes, koneko-chan."

"...hold me," Kyo cried, leaning near him. Haru grasped him tightly around his waist and shoulders, and Kyo held onto him like the world was at an end, lifting his head in silent pleas for kisses; after a moment they passionately locked lips.

"Mnh..." Kyo whimpered into Haru's mouth, eagerly allowing his tongue past his own lips; Haru tasted sweet and hot, the desire in his kisses becoming more and more obvious. He lifted Kyo's chin and slid his tongue softly down to his neck, sucking the tender skin and leaving his mark everywhere.

"Kyo," Haru said softly, "I love you..." He affectionately stroked Kyo's abdomen, his fingers caressing every muscle and touching every inch of skin. Kyo let out a loud purr and allowed Haru to continue downwards.

"I'm going...to take...a shower," he continued between kisses. He looked at Kyo seductively and stroked his chin the way he would a kitty – but then again, Kyo _was_ his kitty. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me."

* * *

HAH! And you thought I was going to have them go _all_ the way! -sighs- I'm sorry I'm an evil bitch. Oh, and I know that in Japan they usually don't like homosexuals. Well, SCREW IT BECAUSE IN MY FIC THEY'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED! SO HAH! 

Haru: Hey, don't just leave us hanging on the edge of something steamy like that. That's just not cool.

Kyo: Yeah. And why am I such an uke?

Haru: Because, koneko-chan, Kat-sama is evil. Come on, we're going to have fun next chapter...

Kat: See you again!


	8. Surprises

All right, peeps. The moment you've all been waiting for, through the fluff and the drama...it's the citrus-y goodness that is a yaoi lemon! And-gasp- it's not even noncon anymore! (Sorry Kyon...!)

No likey lemons, no read the lemons. I'm not responsible for any damage inflicted on your non-corrupted soul, dammit. :) And as sexy and kinky as a Black Haru might be in the bedroom, this is their first time and I want it to be sweet. Sorry. I might put another lemon in here for you, if you likey...just drop me a note and you got it!

Much love from your favorite evil yaoi fanatic authoress!

-kat-

* * *

_(Last time...)_

_"I'm going...to take...a shower," Haru continued between kisses. He looked at Kyo seductively and stroked his chin the way he would a kitty – but then again, Kyo was his kitty. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me."_

Kyo turned bright pink, but nodded all the same. After another few minutes they were in the shower, with Haru staring at Kyo. His bright orange hair was plastered to the back of his neck with sweat; the hot liquid poured down his tanned, muscled chest and stomach. Slowly Kyo looked up; when he saw Haru looking at him he blushed wildly.

"Hey," Haru whispered.

"Uhm…hi." Kyo looked up at him through his long eyelashes; paired with his large crimson eyes, it gave him a look of pure, shy innocence. Haru felt his heart melt at the sight; he linked his arms around Kyo's waist and began to kiss him passionately. Kyo sighed in contentment and opened his mouth, his tongue battling with Haru's for total dominance.

"Do you still want to do this, kitten?" Haru said.

"Yes." Kyo's eyes fluttered closed, and he locked lips with Haru once again. _Kyo's such a cute little uke,_ Haru thought to himself with a giggle.

"What's funny?" Kyo asked. Haru smiled and lifted his face.

"I was just thinking how cute of an uke you are," he said sweetly. Kyo turned bright red in the face again but didn't dwell on it too long - Haru was kissing him again.

"I want you so badly, baby kitten," he murmured, sitting on his hips. After a moment Kyo let out a moan as Haru kissed his chest.

"Mnh...koneko-chan," Haru breathed. "I want you right here, right now..." He pinned Kyo's hands against the wall and smiled. "You look so hot like that, you know...all shy and vulnerable..." He nibbled gently on Kyo's ear until he purred, kissing a trail down to his navel.

"Mine," Haru growled possessively, running his fingernails down Kyo's stomach and hips. "Every inch of this kitten belongs to me…every single bit…" He pinned Kyo's hands over his head and let his free hand touch his face in a fiercely dominant – but not scary – manner. He let go of Kyo's wrists and let his hands wander across Kyo's skin.

"Mnh…" Kyo arched his back and slid against Haru's body. "Please, Haru, touch me…"

Haru's free hand caressed his tense muscles, petting his soft skin to soothe him. Kyo relaxed again and moaned loudly in Haru's ear, his nails digging into his back. Slowly, Haru kissed downward, pausing to suck lightly on Kyo's skin; Kyo whimpered, and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Hmm? What's wrong, koneko-chan?" Haru asked, kissing his tears away. Kyo looked at him.

"I...I'm scared..."

Haru nodded and kissed his forehead softly, holding him tightly. "I can stop if that's what you want."

"No!" Kyo said. "I want to...I'm just nervous..."

"I promise I'll be gentle, baby koneko-chan," Haru said reassuringly. Kyo nodded and relaxed as Haru laid him on his back, easing his legs apart. He sucked lightly on his neck and chest with the occasional lick and bite, tasting the thin layer of sweat that covered Kyo's skin.

"Please, Haru, go faster," Kyo begged him, the teasing alone nearly causing him to lose control. Haru only went slower, kissing Kyo's hips but never moving downward.

"You want this, baby?" Haru asked.

"Yes! Please -,"

"Moan louder," Haru purred, moving down. "I want you to scream…" He slid his tongue along the tip of Kyo's length.

"...! Ha...ru!" Kyo cried out.

"That's it, baby koneko-chan," Haru murmured, giving Kyo's length a gentle suck. "Let it all out...be nice and loud for me..." He nibbled slightly and sucked a bit harder; Kyo moaned louder.

"Ahhhh..."

"Shhh," Haru said. "Be still, baby koneko..."

"Mnh...Haru," Kyo panted, tears falling from his eyes. "...feels so nice..." He purred loudly as Haru took him in even more. "Oh yes, Haru, just like that...!"

"You like that, baby kitten?" Haru whispered, licking and kissing the tip of the hard, tender length. "You want some of this?"

"Stop teasing me, Haru..." Kyo begged with him, crying silent tears of pleasure. "It feels so good..." He looked up at Haru and whimpered. Haru gave in after a moment.

"Haru...can't hold on...I'm going to..." He screamed and released, the hot white liquid pouring down the drain. After a moment Haru spread Kyo's legs further apart and plunged deep inside him.

"Ah -!" Kyo cried, clutching Haru's shoulders. Haru leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Relax, baby," he said, caressing his chest to ease his pain. "It won't hurt after a minute." He slid inside further, waiting for Kyo to get used to the pain before pulling out again; Kyo's tears turned to those of agony, and he moaned.

"Keep...going," Kyo stammered.

"But Kyo -,"

"Just do it...it only hurts from Akito...I'll be okay," Kyo said softly. Haru obeyed and pulled out, only to push back in again. The agony nearly tore Kyo apart.

"Haru...!" Kyo yelped, clutching his shoulders tightly. More tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks; Haru kissed them all away lovingly.

"Shhh," he murmured. "I know, koneko-chan, I know." He started out slower, kissing Kyo's neck gently to ease the pain away; after a moment Kyo stopped his crying. As Haru slammed inside, he hit something within Kyo that made him gasp.

"Kitten? Are you all right?" Haru asked worriedly.

"Do...that...again!" Kyo ordered. "And...this time...don't hold back." He looked up at Haru with a glimmer of lust in his eye, practically begging silently for Haru to take him so hard he wouldn't walk for weeks. Haru kissed his mouth once and obeyed his silent commands, sliding deeper into Kyo with each thrust. Kyo let out a loud moan, arching his back and digging his nails into Haru's shoulders.

_He's so beautiful,_ Haru thought as he gazed into his lover's crimson eyes. He pulled him into a hot, passionate kiss just as they both screamed in pleasure.

After a moment of panting for breath, Haru turned off the water and lifted Kyo to his feet.

"You alright, Kyo-koneko-chan?" he asked. Kyo nodded and smiled.

"Just a little worn out." He kissed Haru gently on the lips as they dried off. When they were clean and dry Haru picked Kyo up and carried him to his room, snuggling near him under the bed covers.

"Mnhhhhh," Kyo sighed, resting his head in the curve of Haru's neck. Haru reached up and stroked his damp orange hair, kissing his forehead softly.

"That's the best shower I've ever had," he said with a giggle. Kyo smiled at him.

"Same here." He closed his eyes and kissed Haru's mouth. "Haru-chan?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you."

"What for, kitten?" Haru asked.

"You...you didn't hurt me," Kyo said quietly, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. "Even when you could have done anything you wanted to, you stopped and made sure that I was okay...and you were so gentle..."

Haru smiled at his blushing kitten and cradled Kyo's head in his arms, placing light kisses on his forehead. "I didn't want your first time to frighten you."

Kyo looked up. "Umm...technically Akito was my first..." He turned bright red, and Haru cursed himself silently.

"I...I'm sorry, baby kitten," he stammered. Kyo nudged their noses together and licked Haru's soft, sweet lips – kitten kisses.

"Don't be sorry, Haru-chan...Akito doesn't count." Kyo smiled again and touched Haru's face. "My real first time, _I_ think...was with you. You took care of me."

At this, Haru kissed his cheek. "I'm honored to be your first...I adore the way you make love, kitten, it's absolutely cute." Kyo turned an even brighter shade of pink, so much that he was almost violet.

"I'm not as good as you are."

"Of course you are!" Haru protested. "Oh my god, Kyo, do you have any idea how incredibly hot it makes me that you're inexperienced? Even now," he growled seductively, "you're totally turning me on...you blush at the littlest things. It's so sweet." He smiled in such a perverse way it was almost evil, and kissed his cheeks. "There are so many things I'll have to teach you."

"Like what?"

Haru thought for a moment, and then he slid up to Kyo's ear. "Like this." He licked the nape of his neck and nibbled it slightly, kissing and sucking lightly on the sensitive flesh; Kyo jumped and moaned loudly.

"Hmm? Is kitty up for another round?" Haru asked amusedly. Heat rose to Kyo's face.

"_Anou..._I - _mnh!_" Kyo whimpered into Haru's mouth as they kissed, his wide eyes soon fluttering closed. After a moment they parted, and Kyo looked up into his lover's eyes.

"Haru-chan," he said softly, cupping his chin, "that was so amazing." He smiled and placed a tender kiss on Haru's cheek. "Promise you'll stay with me always."

"You know I will," Haru whispered. He gathered Kyo into his arms and kissed him. "_Aishiteru_."

"Love you too."

* * *

Oh. My. God. I am sooooo sorry! _Sumi masen, sumi masen!_ I totally forgot to end this chapter properly before I posted it! So I hope you like this ending better, that was the only thing that was edited. Again, _sumi masen!_


	9. Epilogue: Together Forever

Hey, peeps, it's been a while! Oh, how I have missed you! But I've been really busy...spring break is exhausting me:) Yesterday at a friend's house I finally saw EuroTrip...oh my God, that's the funniest damn movie ever! But that's another story entirely...

Hope you like this chapter...uh, yeah. This part is AU, but only because Akito is a man. Yeah...okay here you go!

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Haru and Kyo both shot up in bed, startled. The incessant banging would not stop. Quickly they got dressed and walked into the main room (Kyo had a _slight _limp…ahem…); the noise came from the front door.

"I'll go first," Haru said. Kyo nodded and followed him to the door, but his face paled as it swung open.

"Akito-san!" they both yelled. Akito stood before them, a maniacal smirk plastered across his face.

"I knew it all along," he whispered, clutching Kyo's arm. "My little monster, why did you run? Why would you disobey me? You vile creature!" He reached up and wrapped his hands around Kyo's neck, digging his sharp nails into his throat.

"Akito, no!" Haru screeched, lunging at him. Akito slapped him away, and Kyo - despite his choking - grew furious.

"Don't...touch...Haru!" He smacked Akito across the face and fell to the ground coughing. Akito lost it.

"You dare to tell me how to act!" he screamed. "That's it! For your insolence, I will make your precious idiot cow suffer!" He raised a long, sharp knife over his head and took aim for Haru's heart, but Kyo was quicker.

"HARU! GET DOWN!" he yelled, shoving Haru to the ground. The blade pierced straight through the middle of Kyo's back; he screamed in agony as it tore through his flesh, and Haru gasped in horror as Akito yanked it out again. Blood seeped from Kyo's wound like a crimson river, dripping onto the carpet into a pool.

"KYO!" he shrieked. He rounded on Akito, his black side dominating immediately. "You son of a bitch! I'll fuck you up!" He grabbed Akito and literally _threw_ him out of the house, locking the door. Akito left as quickly as he had come, and Haru returned to where Kyo lay in a crumpled heap.

"...Haru?" Kyo said, looking up. Despite the pain on his face, it turned to a genuine smile. "You're okay...I'm soglad...he didn't hurt you..." He coughed up blood, and it spurted out onto the ground.

"Shhhh," Haru whispered, gathering him in his arms. "Don't speak, baby kitten-chan..." He removed Kyo's bloody shirt and carried him into the bathroom, trying to clean his wounds as gently as possible.

"Mnh," Kyo whimpered in anguish, clutching Haru around the neck. "...aaaaahhh..."

"I know, kitten-chan," Haru choked out, hating to see his kitten in such pain. He placed soft, tender kisses on the nape of Kyo's neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Kyo let out a soft mewl that sounded just like a kitten, and Haru let his tears fall; they rolled down his cheeks and dripped onto Kyo's neck. He quickly wrapped Kyo in bandages to stop the bleeding, and then he picked him up and laid him on his bed.

"Haru," Kyo cried, the agony tearing through him so badly it felt as though his body was being ripped into shreds. Haru snuggled tightly against him and kissed his ear, nibbling the tender skin so gently that it almost tickled.

"It's okay," he soothed. "I'm here now kitten, I'll take care of you."

Kyo gazed up at Haru weakly. "Ha...ru," he said softly. "Please...help me..." Blood poured from his lips; quickly Haru wiped it away, but more flowed in its place. Kyo's eyes filled with tears of sorrow.

"It's no use," he sighed. He didn't want to leave Haru - not now, not like this. Haru's stormy grey eyes grew wide, and he clutched Kyo's hands in his own, their fingers entwined tightly.

"No...no, kitten, don't say that! You'll be okay," he said, trying to smile in spite of the tears pouring from his own eyes. "You...you have to be. You're my kitten...we're supposed to be together forever..."

Kyo nodded and finally let his tears fall. "I know we are. And I'll always be with you...I gave you my heart, and I'm never taking it away from you." By now, Kyo's breathing was ragged and harsh, and he choked up more blood. The agony tore through him so badly it felt like his insides were going through a paper shredder.

"No, Kyo, listen to me...you can't leave! Please hold on, baby! I can't live without you!" Haru cried, cradling Kyo's head in his arms. He began to panic. "You can't go! You just can't..." He looked at Kyo through his tear-filled eyes. "I love you too damn much to let you leave me now."

"Shhh," Kyo murmured, stroking Haru's cheek comfortingly. Haru kissed his fingertips and fell silent.

"It's my time, Haru...everyone has to die at some point. I'll finally be free...from everything. This curse...the pain, the suffering...Akito..."

"But you're leaving me behind..." Haru's heart split into two pieces. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"I know. Me too..." Kyo sighed. His breathing was slowing down now. "But I promise you...that I'll always be here...always. Because I love you," he whispered, "more than life and love itself."

Haru leaned down and choked out his farewell. "And I love you, kitten!" He lifted Kyo's chin and placed on his lips the most tender, heartbreakingly passionate kiss of his life. Kyo smiled into his lips and closed his eyes.

"Haru...goodbye," he purred. Blood poured from his lips, and he took his last breath. Haru felt his tears fall again, and he clutched his precious lover's now wilted form.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo," he wept. "I wish it had been me..."

* * *

All of the zodiac-cursed Sohma family members couldn't help but stare at Haru's choice of clothing. They were used to his usual style, but he'd taken it to a new extreme. 

Haru's entire body was masked by a black trenchcoat, save for his face and boots. He wore twice as much jewelry as normal, and had taken the liberty of piercing his own lip twice. Tears had streaked the thick black eyeliner under his eyes; but those were the worst of all. There was no emotion present in his eyes but guilt, sorrow, and such intense heartbreak that it pierced the hearts of anyone who dared make eye contact with the now-suicidal teen.

Haru held a single rose in his left hand. It seemed to be red; but upon closer inspection, the Sohma family members came to realize that it was actually a deep orange that seemed to have traces of crimson in it.

Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure immediately walked to where Haru stood. Tohru was distraught as well, though not as badly as Haru; Yuki seemed disturbed, and Shigure was deadly serious and obviously upset.

"Haru," Tohru whispered. He looked up at her, and she took his hands. "I...I don't know what to say...except that I'm so, so sorry." She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and he felt his own spilling down his cheeks.

"Thank you," he said, patting her head gently. Yuki, in a move that shocked even Haru, walked over and actually _hugged_ him.

"Hey Haru," he sighed. Haru felt an emotional overload coming, and he began to sob.

"Hi Yuki." He cried his heart out into Yuki's shoulder for a moment before calming down again. Tears still fell, though not as rapidly. Shigure patted Haru's head gently.

"We're all very sorry about Kyo," he said. Haru nodded.

"Me too." He looked up. "It's starting...the funeral, I mean," he said quietly. They walked over and watched as a small box was lowered into the ground. Haru couldn't stand to watch, yet he couldn't bear to pull his eyes away. His mind remembered everything - their first hug; their first kiss; the first time they told each other, "I love you"; when they got back together after the long separation; when they had finally made love; when they fell asleep in each other's arms; their last kiss...

That last thought shattered Haru's strength, and he burst into hysterics. He didn't think he'd ever be able to stop crying at this point, and he didn't even want to try anymore. Kyo really _had_ taken his heart; it hurt so much. He knew he'd never find another love again. He knew that his heartache was eating him away; he didn't even want to live anymore.

"WAIT!" he screamed before they could bury his kitten. Everyone looked up at him, and he stood up.

"Everyone turn around," he ordered through his sobs. They hesitated. "Please, just for a moment," he begged. Reluctantly they obeyed. Haru pulled out something from his pocket and pointed it at his head. That _something_ was a gun.

"Please, everyone...forgive me..." He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Haru's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around at his new environment. Where the hell was he? He was dead! So that meant...

"Hello?" A young woman approached him. "Are you Haru?"

"Yeah," he said. "Where the heck am I right now?"

"All the zodiac-cursed come to this place when their bodies can no longer function. It's the eternal resting place for them."

"Does it include the cat?" Haru cried. The lady smiled at him and nodded; Haru jumped to his feet and ran outside. He looked around for bright orange hair and saw a group of about six orange-haired kids sitting in a group together.

"Hey, have any of you seen a kid named..." Haru froze midsentence and looked at the eldest cat-cursed. "Kyo?"

"Hatsuharu...?" Kyo breathed, his crimson eyes growing wide. Tears of joy fell from Haru's eyes, and Kyo jumped up.

"Kyo-niisan, who's that?" asked one little girl. Kyo smiled as his own face became streaked with tears.

"It's him," he whispered. "It's my Haru-chan." Slowly he reached out and touched his lover's face, their bodies pressing together.

"I missed you so much," he said.

"So did I, koneko-chan." Haru linked his arms around Kyo's waist, pulled him closer, and gave him a hard, deep kiss. Another kid piped up.

"Kyo-niisan, does Haru-san have cooties?" he asked. Kyo smiled.

"No," he said. "He couldn't have cooties anyway...because he's perfect."

"Okay then! Can we call you Haru-niisan?" said another boy.

"Yeah, that's cool," Haru said with a grin. As the kids all talked about their new friend, Haru and Kyo remained in a tight embrace.

"I told you so," Kyo whispered.

"Hmm?"

"We'll be together forever."

Haru smiled through more tears and pulled Kyo close for another kiss. "Together forever..."

* * *

-sniffles- Ohmigawd, I killed them both off! I tried to make it pretty angsty, but I still need practice in that area, so please don't flame me because I'm already aware of it, thank you very much.

I've decided I'm not doing an alternate ending. I like how this ending turned out - not to be smug about it, don't get me wrong.

Thank you all again for sticking with me through this. This is the first multichapter fic that I've posted _and_ completed, so it's sort of a historical monument for me. It's so sad to finish this because I've grown so attached to the characters in the ways that I altered their personalities a bit. I thought I'd _never_ be able to finish this fic; word-wise, I believe it the longest one I have yet.

Keep an eye out for my other fics - I'll be updating soon!

Much love from your favorite evil yaoi-obssessed authoress,

-Kat-


End file.
